


Кролик

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Однажды, когда Стив болел, Баки Барнс поймал ему кролика. Конечно же, кролика. Ты ешь, ешь, Стив, а то остывает.





	Кролик

**Author's Note:**

> лично мне было больно

В последние месяцы Баки редко удавалось застать миссис Роджерс дома. И за тринадцать лет своей жизни он впервые видел, чтобы Сара Роджерс курила. 

Вероятно, в её суровой, пуританской системе ценностей это равнялось полноценной истерике.

В слабом сумеречном свете её худая, угловатая, как и у сына, фигурка, поникшая на кухонном табурете, казалась сломанной, как потерянная детьми в непогоду кукла. 

– Кризис миновал, но, чтобы он пошёл на поправку, ему нужно есть мясо, – тихо сказала она и горестно покачала головой. – Мне отказались продлить кредит. Я вся в долгах, Баки, вся в долгах. Я работаю по двадцать часов в день, но никто не желает одалживать мне денег, потому что я не платёжеспособна. 

– Я найду деньги, миссис Роджерс, – твёрдо оборвал её Баки, разворачиваясь на пятках, – или достану вам мясо.

– Баки, – её голос обжёг его, как удар плетью. Взгляд сухих, как пески пустыни, прозрачно-серых глаз буквально пригвоздил его к месту. – Не вздумай воровать у своей семьи. Вы сами едва сводите концы с концами, а твоя мама снова беременна. Господь бог заповедал нам не воровать, Баки. Прошу тебя, поклянись, поклянись тем, что тебе дорого – вашей дружбой со Стивом, что не станешь красть. Даже ради него. Я не приму от тебя ничего ворованного. 

Чуть опешивший от её яростной вспышки Баки поджал губы, нахмурился и неохотно кивнул:

– Клянусь, миссис Роджерс. Ничего ворованного.

***

– Ешь, Стиви. Ты должен съесть, пока не остыло.

– Бак, не надо кормить меня с ложки. Я могу сам. 

– Хорошо, хорошо. Давай, привались к моему плечу, так будет надёжнее. Я просто подстрахую твою руку, чтобы не пролилось. Лови фрикадельку. Я сам делал. Ешь, Стиви, ешь.

– Ты сам делал? Поэтому мясо такое жёсткое?

В тяжёлом запахе слабости и недавней болезни худенький, как спичка, одиннадцатилетний Стив Роджерс полулежал, бессильно навалившись на грудь Баки, терпеливо помогавшего ему донести каждую ложку до рта.

– Не капризничай, не принцесса. Мясо как мясо. Ешь давай.

– Вообще вкусно. Но это не курятина. Не индейка, верно?

– Это кролик, Стив, ешь, остывает. Это кролик.

– Кролик? Как ты в Бруклине поймал кролика?

– Бежал-бежал за ним и поймал. Уметь надо.

– Всё ты врёшь. Не надо делать из меня дурачка, так не бывает.

– Ладно, ты меня подловил. Конечно, я не бегал за ним. Оставил приманку и терпеливо ждал. А потом раз и всё – фрикадельки.

Стив недоверчиво хмыкнул, но продолжил покорно жевать и глотать ложку за ложкой, фрикадельку за фрикаделькой.

***

Баки знал, что нельзя подбирать и докуривать чужие бычки. Это мерзко, стыдно и можно подхватить самые разные болезни. Но конкретно сейчас ему было наплевать. Он сидел в глухом заднем дворе, в паре метров от мусорной кучи и курил.

– Баки? – миссис Роджерс тихо возникла на крыльце, в своей светлой одежде медсестры похожая то ли на привидение, то ли на ангела смерти. 

– Я здесь, миссис Роджерс, – сипло откликнулся он.

Она подошла совсем близко, присела на брошенный деревянный ящик, даже не скрипнувший под её птичьим весом.

– Спасибо, Баки, – просто сказала она.

Он промолчал, не смея поднять глаза от чужого окурка в своей руке. Рыжеватый огонёк подсвечивал в темноте его обломанные ногти, грязные от земли. С забившимися кое-где трёхцветными шерстинками.

Все пацаны в их квартале знали, что Барнс при любой возможности подкармливает бездомных кошек, и беспощадно дразнили его за это.

– Зато у меня девчонок больше, чем у вас всех, – сверкала обычно в ответ белозубая улыбка. – Девочки любят ласковых. А вам просто мозгов не хватает.

– Баки, – узкая ладонь миссис Роджерс тяжко легла ему на плечо.

– Я обещал Вам… я поклялся, что не буду воровать, – хотелось спрятать лицо в руках. Хотелось, чтобы она ушла. Хотелось сказать ей всё разом. – Вместо этого я убил. Того, кто мне доверял. Если на свете есть справедливость, за это я буду гореть в аду, наверно, ещё при жизни, миссис Роджерс. Но ради Стива, если так будет надо, я сделаю это ещё раз. – Он оборвал себя, почувствовав предательски влажную ноту в своём голосе, и сухо добавил: – По меньшей мере, она не мучилась. Даже и понять ничего не успела. Я прикончил её одним ударом.

– Баки, – миссис Роджерс осторожно забрала окурок из его пальцев и судорожно затянулась сама. Она не плакала. Хватит того, что у него глаза были на мокром месте. Когда она заговорила, её голос прозвучал очень твёрдо: – Мне нечем отплатить тебе за то, что ты сделал, Баки. Стиву скоро будет двенадцать, он совсем уже взрослый. Я могу только надеяться, что воспитала его человеком, достойным такой потрясающей дружбы, как твоя.


End file.
